When is a mirror not a mirror?
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: 10th Doctor and Jack Harkness adventure. Rated M for future slash. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**I love The Doctors world but have to bring him to one of my own so that a character of mine can have some M rated fun with him and that gorgeous bit of eye candy he travels with, Captain Harkness. The inter dimensional nymphomaniac strikes again.**

_**When is a mirror not a mirror?.**_

**Chapter One**

The Doctor stared at the mirror or what seemed at first glance to be a mirror but was in fact so much more.

"So it's a door?" asked Jack.

"Sort of…more a portal actually" replied The Doctor.

Jack frowned and said " How is it floating in mid air like that?"

"Well it's not really, it just appears to be." answered The Doctor.

This caused Jack to frown harder and shake his head. The Doctor scanned the mirror with his sonic screwdriver and said "Now that's interesting, it seems to have sent a signal shortly after we arrived."

The Doctor had been looking at his sonic screwdriver and did not notice the appearance of a beautiful woman in the "reflection" but Jack did.

"I'd say the signal was received" he stated.

"Hmm, what makes you…oh I see" replied The Doctor as he looked up from the sonic to the mirror.

A stunning woman smiled at them from the "reflection", she raised her left hand and touched a silver band on her wrist then spoke.

"Greetings gentlemen"

Jack jumped slightly.

The Doctor smiled and said "Hello, I'm The Doctor".

"Hello Doctor and who is your gorgeous friend?" replied the woman as she appraised Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness, ma'am." stated Jack with a flirtatious smile.

The woman gave them another dazzling smile and said "I am Zarian and it would please me if you stepped through to visit me. I promise no harm shall come to either of you".

Jack gave The Doctor a questioning look. To which he received a grin and a nod. Then The Doctor stepped into the mirror leaving Jack to hesitate for a moment before stepping into the mirror himself.

On the other side lay a beautifully appointed drawing room.

Zarian dropped into a half curtsy and said "Welcome to my home, please make yourselves comfortable. I shall ring for refreshments"

"Tea would be lovely, do you have tea?" said The Doctor.

"Tea….oh, tea. That's an earth beverage yes?" replied Zarian

"Yes it is. Do you know earth?" asked The Doctor.

"I know of it but have not had the pleasure of visiting it myself. I receive visitors from all over the universe's so we may have some earth tea" answered Zarian. She turned, took a few steps and pushed a button on a panel in the wall. A disembodied voice came from a small speaker beside the button "Yes Miss Lux"

"Illann, do we have tea from earth?" asked their host.

"Yes m'lady I believe we have some left from the last human visitor you had. Shall I prepare it?" replied Illann.

"Yes dear, thank you. Oh and some sweet cakes as well"

"Yes m'lady"

Zarian turned back to her guests with a happy smile "There now, we can get to know one another while we wait" she said.

The Doctor was studying the room and it's contents while Jack had placed himself on the only two seater in the room. 'perfect' thought Zarian as she sat beside Jack. "The planet my portal goes to has been abandoned for a hundred years or more. What made you go there, Captain?" she asked.

"The TARDIS picked up an energy reading where there should have been none. So we decided to check it out and found your portal." replied Jack.

"How wonderful, it's been quite a long time since I've had visitors and I get so lonely sometimes. I hope the two of you can stay for a proper visit" she stated as she gently placed a hand on Jack's knee and smiled sweetly at him.

Jack grinned and thought 'This is my lucky day'.

Zarian is no ordinary woman, she is as close to the mythological sirens of Greece as a being can get. So even The Doctor had noticed how beautiful she is and is now trying to figure out why he noticed. He feigned interest in a painting so he could think about this little problem so he did not notice the flirt fest going on behind him.

Jack turned ever so slightly towards Zarian and gave her his most charming smile. "That really depends on what you mean by proper now doesn't it" he said. Zarian bats her eyelashes and gives Jack a coitish look "Why Captain, I think you know exactly what I mean" she replied.

Jack raises his hand and cups her chin delicately, slowly leaning in to kiss the beauty before him. Having the worst timing ever The Doctor chose that moment to turn around. "Damn it Jack, I really can't take you any where can I?" The Doctor snapped.

Jack turned on his most disarming grin and said "On some planets this is the highest compliment you can give". then proceeded to kiss Zarian tenderly. The Doctor tisked loudly and turned away from them. Jack released their host and saw disappointment in her eyes before she turned to address The Doctor. "Captain Harkness was simply doing as he was invited to Doctor" she stood then and walked over to the thinner man. She steps into his field of vision with a smile. "I have not forgotten you Doctor…I wish your company too" she purred as she gently placed her hands on his chest. The Doctor looked into her eyes and smiled, he softened and let her lead him over to the two seater Jack was still on.

Zarian looks at her latest conquests and smiles, they really are very handsome men, very handsome indeed. 'This is going to be fun' she thinks as they smile back at her. Zarian leans in and gently kisses the Time Lord. To Jack's surprise he doesn't protest or pull away. The Captain frowns…he's never seen The Doctor kiss someone so willingly. This feels very wrong all of a sudden and Jack says so "Um Doctor…why do I get in trouble for kissing our hostess and you don't?".

The kiss breaks and the Time Lord looks at his companion and frowns as he thinks about it. Jack gives him a look that says 'exactly'. The Time Lord's frown deepens. Zarian catches the mood change immediately and says "I am so very sorry…I am excited to have visitors after so long and my…species I believe human's say, put out a pheromone when they are excited".

Jack grins knowing exactly what she means, he gives off a similar pheromone at all times. The Doctor groans and shakes his head, he stands swiftly saying "Not two of you".

Zarian looks at Jack and grins "Is that what that is? Well Captain, now you really must stay".

Jack looks at The Doctor and pouts "Can we?".

"I'm sorry Jack, I barely resist you let alone two pheromone releasing beings…I don't think I could resist". replied The Doctor.

"Then don't try" flirts Jack shamelessly.

'Oh this just gets better' thinks Zarian.

"Jack…I can't" says the Time Lord "We have to go".

"No" replies Jack stubbornly.

The Doctor sighs, thinks then asks "Can you get Captain Harkness back to 21st century Earth Miss Lux?".

"Well yes…why?" she replies.

"If you can get him home safely I can leave him here to visit" said the Time Lord.

Jack jumps to his feet and snaps "You'd just leave me again?".

"Oh Jack your perfectly safe here…knowing you I may have trouble getting you to leave when I come back for you. I said visit Jack, I'm not leaving you again but I can't be around both of you much longer" said The Doctor.

Jack pouts more and the Time Lord has to look away before he gives in and says yes to what ever Jack wants. As he always does when the captain pulls that look out of his arsenal.

With great strength of will Zarian reins in her gift and smiles at the two men "Please stay, both of you, I will show more control. I really do love visitors".

The Doctor frowns as he feels his attraction to her wane, he reaches into his pocket as he says "What did you do?".

"I have…controlled myself, Doctor" she replied.

Out comes the sonic, quick scan of the woman and his eyebrow raises as he says "Oh my…look at you then. Brilliant".

"Excuse me…what is that?" she asks.

"It's a sonic screwdriver…does all sorts of things really and it scans life forms too" he grins.

Zarian frowns "Scans…how?".

"Oh…every which way and it's telling me exactly what you are…siren". replied The Doctor.

Their hostess frowns more…

"I have heard this earth myth and I am nothing of the kind…I do not harm my guests" she snaps.

"Oh?" says the Time Lord as he eyes her warily.

"Of course not…my friendships are more sexual in nature" she replies "I even have visitors who are some how immune to my abilities and therefore simply become friends" stated Zarian.

"So it is an ability not a pheromone?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes but most beings would not understand it. I see you are smarter than most" she replies.

"Oh he's a genius" grins Jack.

Zarian smiles at the obvious love in the captain's voice…another of her talents is seeing love as well as invoking it.

The Time Lord smiles at the compliment, his eyes give the quickest of flicks to Jack then he looks away again and she see's it…love.

She grins then and says "Another of my talents is seeing love where it truly lies Doctor".

The Time Lord goes very still knowing what look he'd just given Jack, no matter how brief…she'd seen it.

"That would come in handy I suppose" he tried to be flippant and pretend he had no idea what she was talking about.

She gives him a smile that says I'm not that dumb. He groans inwardly and thinks quick.

Jack isn't stupid either and he knows something is up, he's just not sure what so he says "Ok…stop skirting the issue, are we staying?".

"No" says The Doctor immediately.

Jack goes to pout then thinks 'Is he jealous that I want to stay?'. so he asks "Do you mind if I stay?".

The Doctor opens his mouth to say yes but stops himself. Closes his mouth again and shakes his head.

Jack frowns, confused.

"He does not wish you to stay Captain" translates Zarian.

They both look at her.

"I will say it if you force me to Doctor…or the two of you can stay and go roam Fayn for awhile". offered Zarian.

The Time Lords face lights up as he says "No…Fayn? I'm on Fayn? No. Really?".

"Yes Doctor…welcome to my home planet Fayn" replies Zarian.

"Fayn…is like a Time Lord fairy tale Jack. A planet of inter dimensional beings, capable of crossing dimensions without any harm at all" enthused The Doctor.

"Oh…brilliant" said Jack.

"I had no idea Fayn was real" grinned The Doctor.

"Oh it's very real, I assure you. As I have already said I do have friends Doctor and if your sexual interests lie else where I understand. I would love to make two more friends" she says.

Jack frowns at the sudden withdrawal of her earlier offer then realises he missed something very important. Had The Doctor said in some subtle way that Jack was off limits? He thought back…

***All reviews welcome. Had the start of this on my computer for awhile and got lost in other fic's. So I finished this chapter to clear my head…hope you liked it ! If it gets good feedback I'll continue it.***


	2. Chapter 2

_**When is a mirror not a mirror?**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

As their host spoke to the Time Lord about her world Jack was re running the last bit of conversation in his head. 'Oh' he thought 'She can see love where it truly lies…does that mean she see's my love for him?'.

Jack is still considering the possibilities as they are led out side by their host.

"Jack?" says The Doctor.

"Huh…oh sorry" replied Jack snapping out of his thoughts.

"Where you even listening Jack?" asked the Time lord.

"Bit hard with the view I have" quipped Jack to cover his lack of attention. It helped that he was behind them both.

The Doctor shook his head and said "Our host asked what we'd like to see first".

Jack grins "Doctor's choice".

The Time Lord sighed at his impossible companion but there was a small smile of affection on his lips too and Zarian saw it.

"What to see first…I've heard so many things about this world. Let's see, does the Ruby Glacier of the lost city of Zet exist?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes it does…not even our people remember how that city was lost" replied Zarian.

"Well then lets start there" grinned the Time Lord.

"Very well…would you like to ride a local beast or do you wish to go on a trek?" asked their host.

The Doctor and Jack looked at each other, the Captain shrugged.

"What kind of beast?" asked The Doctor.

Zarian gave an almost ear splitting whistle and moments later a giant creature came lopping towards them. Jack froze, the Time Lord grinned and said "Aren't you beautiful".

Arteth stops in front of his mistress and sits.

"Hello Arteth" she says as she pats his huge head.

"Is he friendly?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh yes, Arteth loves new friends too" replied Zarian.

"He's huge" was all Jack could say.

"For his kind he his of medium size actually" grins their host.

She can't but laugh at the look on the captain's face then.

"Their tame though aren't they?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes most of them. The wild ones will simply stare a moment then move on…they are not aggressive unless hunting food" replies Zarian.

"We won't all fit on him" said Jack.

"His big brother is further away and will be here shortly" replied their host "The two of you can ride Sevain".

A coughing bark erupted from Arteth and he stood up to look behind them. Zarian turns as Sevain lopes into the yard. He is twice the size of Arteth and Jack takes an in voluntary step back out of instinct.

Even The Doctor was a little shocked at the creatures size, then his jaw dropped and he cried "Lupa…their Lupa aren't they?".

Zarian chuckled then said "You do know a lot about Fayn don't you Doctor?".

"Well he is a Time Lord" says Jack somewhat defensively making Zarian grin at the protectiveness of the captain.

"Yes Doctor they are Lupa". she says.

The Time lord slowly approaches the beast a soft smile on his face as he says "Hello Sevain".

A deep coughing bark issues from the Lupa and the Time Lord reaches out to pat him saying "Nice to meet you too".

Zarian was surprised and asked "You understand Lupa?".

"Yes, I speak most languages" replied The Doctor.

"Now that would come in handy" she joked.

The Doctor gives her a small smile and nods his head then says "Come on Jack…don't just stand there".

Jack sat behind The Doctor so he could take advantage and wrap his arms around the Time Lord as the Lupa ran beside it's brother. Jack's face is inches from the Time Lords throat as he looks over his shoulder too see where their going. The captain can't help himself at the best of times but being this close to his beloved Doctor was driving him spare and he places a quick kiss just below the ear. He feels a slight shiver run through the Time Lord as he says "Jack…please".

Captain Harkness chuckles.

The Doctor rolls his eyes but gives a small smile that Jack can't see.

'Impossible boy' thinks the Doctor as he unconsciously settles back against Jack.

Jack grins as his Time Lord relaxes in his arms as they ride.

'I could so get used to this' thought Jack.

Zarian is watching her new friends closely, thinking 'What is it with men from their universe? They obviously want each other, love each other yet they hesitate…dance around each other pointlessly. I will have to give these two a little push…just like the last visitors I had. Hmmm, I wonder if the hunter and his angel stayed together when they got home?'.

Then Arteth lets out a coughing bark, dragging her out of her thoughts as the Ruby glacier came into view.

Minutes later they stand in front of it.

"Most impressive" says The Doctor.

"Yes, it is" agreed Zarian.

"Is there really a whole city trapped in there?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes…the city of Zet, lost to us thousands of years ago" replied Zarian.

Jack looks to The Doctor, who has his sonic out once more scanning the glacier.

"Not a natural formation that's for sure…this was made" stated the Time Lord.

"Yes Doctor that much we know. Does your device tell you anything else?" said Zarian.

"Oh…lots really. Nothing you want to hear though" he replied.

Zarian frowns "Why would I not want to hear it?".

The Time Lord sighs "Because your own people did this…to contain some sort of infection by the looks of these readings".

Zarian gasps, horrified "We did this?".

"Yes…I'm afraid so" replied The Doctor.

Zarian shakes her head, sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry" said The Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor…it's just a bit of a shock. Now what else would you like to see?" she says.

"Don't ask him that…he'll want to see everything" teased Jack.

Zarian chuckles at him and grins "Then you would have to stay quite awhile".

The captain grins back at her and is about to say something cheeky when a jagged scream comes from above them. The Doctor and Jack look up alarmed.

Their host simply raises her hand high and waits.

A hawk like creature glides down from on high to land on her upraised hand.

"Hello Petra…what do you have for me girl" she says as the creature settles.

"A messenger?" asked the Time Lord.

"Yes, Doctor. She is an old friend and does not mind bringing me messages from my kin" replies Zarian as she takes the small scroll Petra has in her claw.

She thanks the creature and it takes flight again…wheeling away with another jagged scream.

Zarian unrolls the message and reads it a frown quickly appearing on her face.

"I must leave you in Sevain's care…there is an urgent matter I must attend too, I am sorry. Just tell him where you wish to go next and he will take you and protect you. I will rejoin you as soon as I can, gentlemen. Again my deepest apologises" she says as she vaults onto Arteth's back.

They don't even get time to reply before Arteth is off at top speed with a word from his mistress.

Jack looks at The Doctor and says "So…where too? You know all about this place".

The Time Lord is frowning.

"Doctor?" said Jack.

"Yes…I wonder what that was all about? Where to next huh…hmm let's see. Oh I know" replies the Time Lord somewhat distracted by the sudden departure of their hostess.

He walks over to the Lupa and asks "Do you know the violet lake, Sevain?"

The Lupa barks his affirmation happily.

"Wonderful…I'd like to show it to Jack" said The Doctor.

They mount the beast once again and off he trots…headed to one of the most beautiful spots on all of Fayn. Once again the captain is behind his Time Lord, arms firmly around him as they ride.

The Doctor can't help but relax in the human's arms…Fayn just seems to have that affect on him.

'Or is it Jack' he wonders, not for the first time.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry this took so long to update…I've been drowning in Destiel and forgot all about this one ***


	3. Chapter 3

**When's a mirror not a mirror ?.**

**Chapter Three.**

Fifteen minutes later they are standing beside the violet lake, Jack's mouth open in awe. The Doctor glances at him and blushes a little when he has a rather dirty thought about that mouth. He looks away quickly and decides to scan the air just in case this planet gave off something like an aphrodisiac.

"So what do you think?" asks The Doctor.

"Wow…it's wow" says Jack, still staring at the colour of the water…a deep violet.

The Time Lord chuckles and says "Yes Jack it is".

Captain Harkness looks at him then a grin on his face "Can you swim in it?".

The Doctor frowns as he thinks…turns to Sevain and asks the Lupa.

A few coughing barks and a snort later and the Time Lord laughs.

"What did he say?" asked Jack.

The Time Lord frowns…the Tardis should be translating for Jack.

"He said we can swim but not to go too deep or we may get eaten" replied The Doctor.

"I'm not swimming in there then" says Jack.

More barks and a toss of his great head and Sevain wandered off.

The captain looks at the Time Lord questioningly.

"He smells food…he'll be back. So Jack do you really want to stay and visit here?" said The Doctor.

"Sure why wouldn't I?" replied Jack

'Because your supposed to be with me…travelling' thought the Time Lord a bit hurt but never admitting to it.

Jack sits himself down in the grass and looks out over the lake, after a few minutes the Time Lord sits next to him.

"So then, how long should I leave you here?" asks The Doctor.

"Oh…your still going then? I thought you wanted to see Fayn?" replied Jack.

"I'll have a quick look, then um go see something else and swing back for you. There's plenty I haven't seen" says The Doctor.

Jack just nods, eyes still on the violet water "Just come back when ever you need me" he says hoping for some reaction.

The Time Lord swallows hard and desperately wants to tell Jack he always needs him but doesn't. He sighs instead and says "Such a beautiful spot…I'm so glad Fayn's real".

"So I'll be safe here?" asked Jack.

"Yes Jack…Zarian and the Lupa's will look after you so stay with them til I get back" assures the Time Lord.

"I will but if she sells me off as a sex slave or something it'll be all your fault" grinned Jack.

The Doctor just shook his head at his companion and said "Oh Jack…really. She wouldn't bother sex slaves do as their told" with cheeky grin of his own that made Jack laugh hard. The look in Jack's eyes then as he opened his mouth to say something smutty broke something in the Time Lord and before he knew it he had his hand on the back of the captain's head and was kissing him tentatively at first but when Jack opened his mouth more and kissed back The Doctor couldn't help but slip his tongue past those sinful lips. Jack's tongue met his and the kiss deepened quickly, the captain's hand finding it's way to the Time Lord's knee. He had no idea what had bought this on but he was willing to allow it… hell he wanted it, had wanted it since he first met the Time Lord. Captain Harkness was in heaven…his idea of it at least. He gave a soft moan as The Doctor pulled him closer thrusting his tongue deeper into Jack's ever so willing mouth. They kissed like nothing mattered and at that moment it didn't. Then a distant bark and a closer answering bark had the Time Lord pulling away as if he were about to get caught doing something very bad and the captain frowned.

'Is that any way to treat the man who loves you?" the Time Lord heard Zarian's voice in his mind and scowled.

'How are you in my head?' he snapped.

'Oh relax I can only read thoughts of love and direct one's like you just so expertly aimed at me Doctor' she thought back.

'Yes well it's none of your business really is it…I shouldn't have…' trailed off the Time lord.

'Oh yes you should have and you should do it more often…Jack loves you Doctor, not just lust's after you as you so often try to convince yourself. It is a true deep love and your just being cruel by dragging him around without letting him know you feel it too' she thought at him as she got closer.

'I…I know that's why I should leave him once and for all' thought the Time Lord only to get what amounted to a mental slap. He grimaced but thought back at her 'Watch it'.

'Then stop being so damn stupid. For a genius you really an idiot aren't you? Leave him now and Jack will be devastated…he deserves better considering all he's done to prove his love to you, don't you think?'.

The Doctor cringed then knowing damn well how right she was, he sighed and turned to Jack saying "They'll be here soon…better be quick" before leaning in and kissing Jack again.

The captain melted at his Time Lords touch and kissed back, wishing that their host had better timing…much better timing.

To Jack's surprise and delight The Doctor did not pull away from him even when they could hear Arteth's breathing. Zarian grinned and slid off her Lupa's back. She stood with the beast between her and their new friends while she undid the basket of food she'd bought back with her.

"I hope your hungry my cook made what I think is called a picnic" she calls.

The Doctor pulls back then and looks at Jack asking "Hungry?".

"Not for food" whispers Jack.

The Time Lord groans then he can't help it "Jack…please" he begs and gets a mischievous grin in return.

The Doctor stands up and offers Jack a hand…the captain takes it and allows himself to be pulled up and into his Time Lord's arms.

"I'm not leaving you here Jack" he whispers before letting Jack go and turning to their host who was just walking around Arteth with a basket in her hands.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry this bit is short but considering the blue I'm drowning in I'm lucky I remembered it yet again lol**

**Hope you enjoy !* **


End file.
